Various portable sink devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a portable hand washing station that includes a wheeled cart for traversing a variety of terrain, a hinged lid of the cart, a reservoir within the cart, a spigot on a front side of the cart for dispensing liquid from the reservoir, at least one solar panel with rechargeable batteries and at least one universal serial bus (USB) port for charging items such as wireless speakers, a telescopic light holder, storage pouches on the outer wall of the cart, and a handle, which doubles as a paper towel roll holder, on an outer wall of the lid. The present portable hand washing station addresses the foregoing needs.